Recuerdos
by Bella Scullw
Summary: A pesar de aquella realidad, los recuerdos que le quedaban eran suficientes para hacerle saber que no estaba sola.Y ellos siempre estarían a su lado, físicamente o simplemente formando bellos recuerdos. Para Isi-san ¡Feliz cumple!


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerdos<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dedicatoria a Isi-san, por su cumpleaños. Lamento publicar un día después, pero me revolví la cabeza todo el día de ayer intentando pensar en qué hacer, al final opte por un JiraTsu. Sé que es tarde, pero ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Murmuró unos cuantos insultos al cantinero, y sin más bebió otro trago más. Sintió como el líquido ámbar pasó por su garganta, relajándola casi al instante. Ya llevaba bebiendo casi tres horas seguidas, y no tenía intención de parar en ningún maldito momento, ni por las suplicas de Shizune. Al contrario, si era peor, se emborrachaba cada vez más.

Es que, joder, ¿Por qué siempre a ella?

Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo el picor en sus ojos.

No lloraría, no lo haría.

Ya no más.

Emitiendo un extraño sonido que era mezcla de burla y sollozo, Tsunade Senju se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, eliminando los restos de la bebida. Demoró su mirada en la botella casi vacía de sake que tenía entre las manos, y entonces sin venir a razón, la tiró contra la pared más cercana, donde estalló en miles de fragmentos, salpicando la bebida a todos lados.

El bar quedó en silencio ante el acto. Shizune cogió a Tonton entre sus brazos con más fuerza, apretando los labios en una fina línea, intentando no llorar al ver a su maestra en ese estado tan lamentable. No podía culparla, pero sabía que eso solo la dañaría más.

—Oiga…—el cantinero se acercó casi encogido de miedo, pero con determinación. Era ya la segunda botella que la sannin estrellaba contra algún sitio, él tenía que hacer algo, o le espantaría a todos los clientes.

—Más sake —dijo Tsunade sin mirarle.

—Perdón, pero es…

— ¡MAS SAKE! —tronó la rubia volteando y dándole una mirada endemoniada.

El pobre hombre se alejó casi pitando, y trayendo a los pocos minutos otra botella de sake, poniéndola sobre la mesa donde Tsunade estaba sentada y escapando rápidamente. Shizune se removió en su sitio, incapaz de suplicar otra vez, observó a su maestra una vez más, sin saber que decir para intentar consolarle, porque la verdad dudaba que hubiera algo reconfortable que pudiera animarla, no con lo que había sucedido días atrás.

—La vida es una mierda —murmuró Tsunade entre hipos, cogiendo la botella y abriéndola.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el exceso de alcohol, y la mente nublada por sus desolados pensamientos, apenas distinguía la realidad de su mundo de tinieblas. Aunque no es que hubiera mucha diferencia. Rió agriamente, alzando la botella y ahogándose en alcohol. Desde la muerte de su hermano y de Dan, eso era lo único que le hacía escapar del dolor, el sake le adormecía su lastimado corazón, le hacía olvidar todas sus desgracias. Todo.

Pero en ese momento se hallaba frustrada. No podía, esta vez el sake no podía aliviarla. Por mucho que intentara el alcohol no podía apagar el dolor, no borraba de su mente esos recuerdos, ni siquiera por un momento. Si es que era peor, solo los reproducía con más firmeza en su mente. Una y otra vez, cerraba los ojos y era capaz de apreciar con dolorosa claridad a Minato y Kushina muertos, ensangrentados, y de fondo la aldea de Konoha reducida a poco más que escombros.

Konoha, pensó con resentimiento.

Empinó la botella y de un tragó se bebió más de la mitad.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? —Shizune intentó sostenerla, en cuando se derrumbó sobre la mesa a causa del mareo por tomar toda esa cantidad de golpe.

—Tsk…s-suéltame —pasado un minuto se incorporó con dificultad, apoyando los codos y haciendo a un lado a la pelinegra.

La adolescente obedeció al instante.

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, ni estando en un estado cercano al desmayo era capaz de olvidar. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y rabia, intentando enfocar la mirada en la botella, apenas podía distinguir, y aun así, la tomó de nuevo, con el firme propósito de seguir emborrachándose hasta perder la consciencia. Desesperada porque el alcohol limpiara ese torrente de recuerdos.

Era una Kunoichi, una ninja que debía estar acostumbrada a la muerte. Eso formaba parte de su mundo, pero los sentimientos eran traicioneros.

Cerrando los ojos, recordó la discusión de Jiraiya y Orochimaru mientras estaba en el hospital, recuperándose de la muerte de Dan, tras la culmine de la tercera guerra. Esa discusión que comenzó todo, la destrucción de su amistad.

_Los ninjas somos armas de guerra. Un ninja es una persona que sabe ninjutsu y no tiene sentimientos._

— _¡Los sentimientos forman parte del ser humano!_

— _¡¿No escuchaste? ¡Los ninjas somos armas! Solo el más fuerte sobrevive en el mundo Shinobi. Tsunade es débil, y su estado es prueba de eso._

_Los ojos de ambos sannin irradiaban mucho coraje y resentimiento._

—_Tsunade está muy afectada. Y ella es una ninja ejemplar._

_Orochimaru se burló agriamente._

— _¿Por qué la defiendes con tanto ahincó? Ella nunca te ha hecho caso._

— _¿Eso que interesa?_

—_Eres patético, Jiraiya. Siempre detrás de Tsunade como perro faldero ¿Hasta dónde degradas el nombre de ninja?_

—_Tú y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo significa denigrar el nombre de ninjas._

—_Obviamente._

Había estado medio consciente, por eso pudo pararlos antes de que se mataran. Aun así, no fue capaz de estar entre ellos el día que Orochimaru escapó de la aldea, había estado anclada a una cama de hospital, presa de un miedo enfermizo a la sangre. No evitó que los sannin se separaran y tampoco hizo algo para remediar esa situación.

Y dolía. Mucho.

Había perdido a su hermanito y al amor de toda su vida por las guerras constantes de Konoha.

Luego con el equipo con el que comenzó su vida ninja trató de seguir adelante. E incluso eso le fue arrebatado.

Después se fue de Konoha, intentado llevar una vida con Shizune, lo único que quedaba de Dan.

Y ahora, ahora estaba en una sucia cantina, emborrachándose de nuevo, porque personas importantes en su vida, habían sacrificado sus vidas, sus valiosas vidas por la aldea. Algún día amó Konoha tal como lo hizo su abuelo, como lo hacía su maestro, pero en ese momento solo sentía resentimiento, puro resentimiento ardiendo en su interior. Las personas que amaba morían por la aldea, y ella quedaba viva, viendo impotente la soledad que le acompañaba.

Fue aclamada como una sannin, la mejor médico de las cinco naciones, e irónicamente todas las personas que valoraban estaban muertas. Todas.

¿Acaso tendría que estar sola?

¿Por qué Minato y Kushina tenían que morir? El verlos días atrás, solo le hizo recordar la muerte de Nawiki y Dan. La ida de Orochimaru. El no ver a Jiraiya más. Konoha era la culpable de sus desgracias, como siempre.

—Konoha…Konoha —repitió en un murmullo resentido. Hacia todo lo posible por no llorar, no quería volver a hacerlo, por más que el ataque a Konoha hubiera despertado sus más tristes recuerdos —, culpable…ellos…Naruto…

Shizune se alarmó, ya era hora de llevarla, incluso aunque gritara y zapateara. No podía dejarla en ese estado, y menos permitir que siguiera bebiendo, incluso aunque despreciara su ayuda. Iba a sacar unos cuantos billetes para dejarlo sobre la mesa, pagando el sake y los daños, dando gracias a dios de que ella fuera la encargada de administrar el dinero. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a hacer nada, una mano grande y fuerte se había posado sobre su hombro.

La adolescente miró atrás, encontrándose con Jiraiya, el sannin le guiñó un ojo, y le hizo un gesto de silencio.

—Ve al hotel donde se hospedan —le murmuró por lo bajo —. Yo la llevare después.

—Pero, Jiraiya-sama —protestó Shizune preocupada —. Tsunade-sama…

—Lo sé —dijo él con tristeza —. Por eso, debo hablar con ella.

Resignada, la pelinegra sostuvo a Tonton y se levantó dejando el dinero para pagar lo que había causado su maestra. En silencio salió del bar, sin que Tsunade se percatara de su ida.

Jiraiya se sentó en donde la pelinegra había estado antes, haciendo un gesto al cantinero para que le trajera una botella de sake. Mientras eso pasaba la rubia de dos coletas parecía inmersa en su mundo, sin darse cuenta en lo absoluto de su cambio de acompañante. Siguió bebiendo y mascullando una mezcla de insultos resentidos y palabras inentendibles. El hombre suspiró, pasando una mano sobre su cabello y sentándose con más comodidad, estaba consciente de que ese no era el mejor momento para hablar con su compañera, no cuando ella estaba ahogada en alcohol y probablemente no recordara nada al día siguiente, pero era la única forma.

Sobria, Tsunade no admitiría ni una palabra sobre el tema. E incluso aunque lo olvidara, Jiraiya sabría que esa noche quedaría grabada en su inconsciente, y tal vez, tal vez, eso disminuyera un poco su dolor. Eso fue lo que le llevó a buscarla, apenas habían pasado tres días desde la muerte de Minato y Kushina, y él sabía que ella iría a emborracharse a la primera cantina que encontrara en el camino, lo que no estuvo lejos de su antigua posición. Allí se habían encontrado tres días antes, cuando tenían la equivocada idea de que llegarían a Konoha a celebrar el nacimiento del hijo del Cuarto Hokage, y al final habían llegado para ver casi la destrucción de su antigua aldea.

Volvió a suspirar al ver que Tsunade seguía sin darse cuenta de nada. Ella había buscado la misma salida de siempre, alcohol. Después de la muerte de Nawiki, después de la muerte de Dan y después del fin de su amistad con Orochimaru, Tsunade siempre se refugió en el alcohol. Esta vez no había sido diferente.

—Minato fue como un hijo para mí —dijo bebiendo un poco de sake —, pero no por eso estoy intentando ahogarme con el alcohol.

Tsunade alzó la cabeza bruscamente al escucharlo, reconociendo su voz instantáneamente.

— ¡Jiraiya ¿Q-Que…h-haces aquí? —gritó con dificultad, sintiendo como la cabeza le dolía.

—Beber —dijo de forma casi desinteresada —. Ah, y hablar con mi ex compañera borracha.

— ¡Lárgate! —gritó cogiendo la botella y lanzándosela con fuerza.

El sannin esquivó la botella con facilidad. Tsunade era buena con la puntería, pero en ese estado hasta un idiota podía esquivarla.

—No —contestó firmemente —. Estoy aquí para hablar, y no me iré hasta que lo hagamos.

La rubia respiró furiosa, pero la determinación de Jiraiya le hizo saber que de verdad no se iría.

— ¿Qué quieres? —espetó fríamente, enfocando sus ojos mieles en el rostro casi distorsionado de Jiraiya.

—Un beso —contestó pícaramente —, ah y también una cita ¿Qué dices?

—Que te voy a romper los huesos si no hablas en serio —escupió ferozmente —. ¡Minato y Kushina han muerto! ¡Ten un poco de respeto por eso y deja de decir estupideces!

Sentía como su mente se despejaba lentamente, no lo suficiente para poner toda la atención en aquella insulsa conversación, pero si para que las palabras tontas de Jiraiya lograran algo que sake no había logrado en todas esas horas. Paz. Las palabras de Jiraiya eran estúpidas, e incluso podrían ser calificadas de insensibles, dada la situación, pero por ese momento le había hecho olvidar algo del dolor, porque su mente se enfocaba en su enojo con él, y no el dolor de la perdida.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza, su expresión picara se evaporó y reemplazó un gesto de tristeza infinita. En ese momento parecía más mayor y menos idiota, como si tuviera un gran peso sobre los hombros. Tsunade sintió algo de remordimiento cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión del sannin, había hablado casi sin pensar, furiosa por las tonterías de su ex compañero. Pero ella sabía que él lo hacía para intentar sacarla del pozo donde estaba hundida.

Después de todo que él manejaba mejor su dolor, no quería decir que no lo sintiese. Minato había sido un hijo para él, de la misma forma que Kushina para ella.

Suspiró y dejó de beber.

—Tsk. Quita esa expresión —balbuceó como pudo —, y…ya e…entendí que no soy la única que sufre.

—No conseguirás nada así —dijo entonces él, apoyándose sobre la mesa e inclinándose a través de está para apreciar mejor a su compañera. A pesar de que Tsunade no había derramada ni una sola lágrima, tenía los ojos rojos, seguro de las lágrimas aguantadas.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con las mejillas ruborizadas por el alcohol.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Sonreír y fingir que no ha pasado nada? —Murmuró sintiendo como el dolor volvía de nuevo —. Una vez fue Nawiki, después Dan, Orochimaru…

—Él no está muerto —le recordó Jiraiya.

—Para mí lo está —le contradijo ella con dureza —. Nuestro amigo murió el día que abandonó Konoha, el criminal en el que se ha convertido no es nada mío.

—Te dije que algún día volveríamos a ser tres. Volveríamos a ser los sannin legendarios —Jiraiya tomó un poco de sake, sintiendo que sus palabras eran tan vacías como su interior. Sabía que era imposible eso, ya se había rendido.

—Ja —se burló sin emoción, sintiéndose adormecida —, solo en la muerte se podrá cumplir eso.

—Entonces en la muerte será —afirmó Jiraiya sin perturbarse.

Tsunade bufó, dejándose resbalar, y apoyando su mentón sobre la mesa. A pesar de hablar casi con normalidad cada vez le era más dificil mantenerse despierta, el alcohol estaba causando sus efectos, aun así luchaba por mantener los parpados abiertos. Ese tema aun no se había terminado.

—Ni en la muerte —susurró inaudiblemente.

—En la muerte encontraremos a todos los que queremos —dijo el sannin sonriendo tristemente —, al final ese el destino que compartimos todos. Minato y Kushina murieron, pero siguen juntos en la muerte, porque decidieron dar su vida por la de su hijo. Al igual que lo hizo Nawiki para ayudar en la guerra, como lo hizo Dan para terminar otra. Sus sacrificios no fueron en vano.

La rubia agitó la cabeza, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaron. Y ahí estaba, otra vez hablando de lo mismo.

—Ellos no…—sollozó —. No quería que murieran…

—Nadie quiso eso, pero no estás sola Tsunade —era indispensable que ella entendiera eso, sino seguiría hundida en su dolor, recordando las tragedias de su pasado, ella debía superar eso y seguir con su vida, dejando que el doloroso pasado atrás —. Ni Dan ni Nawiki estarían felices de eso. Kushina menos, ya sabes como es. Ya estarían regañándote.

—Estoy sola —insistió ella furiosa, sin querer escucharle.

—No, no lo estás —le contradijo Jiraiya enérgicamente —. Contigo está Shizune, que la verdad no sé cómo te aguanta, pero está contigo, ayudándote y siguiente. Está el tercero, que aun te aprecia demasiado. Estoy…yo —titubeó un momento y siguió —, sabes cuánto te quiero.

—No es verdad —Tsunade hizo un ruidito irritado —, sólo eres un pervertido.

—Sí, lo soy —admitió —, pero te quiero. No sólo por tu cuerpo, sino por ti misma. Yo te conozco mejor que nadie, Tsunade, hemos sido compañeros de toda la vida y creo que se reconocer perfectamente el amor de mis fantasías.

La sannin cerró los ojos, aspiró profundamente e intentó alzarse, pero en su estado no pudo hacer mucho. Sintió un roce sobre su frente y al abrir los ojos vio a Jiraiya inclinado sobre la mesa, besándola tiernamente. El sannin acarició su cabello un momento, se miraron a los ojos, y durante ese momento todo fue perfecto, porque ambos se entendían perfectamente, y sabían el dolor que el ataque a Konoha días atrás, había causado en ambos, aunque lo demostraran de formas diferentes. Tal vez nunca podrían estar juntos por que ambos eran muy diferentes, pero se querían, de la misma forma o diferente…no lo sabían a totalidad, pero se querían.

Y solo podían encontrar consuelo en el otro.

—No estás sola —le repitió.

—Eres…un i-idiota —le dijo Tsunade como pudo, sintiendo que la presencia de Jiraiya le había traído algo de paz —, un t-tonto…pero…gracias —y se derrumbó inconsciente.

.

~o~

.

Cuando Shizune vio a Jiraiya llegar al hotel, cargando a Tsunade, pensó lo peor. Para su alivio el alcohol ingerido a grandes cantidades había actuado y por eso se había desmayado. No pasaba nada más.

—Estará bien —dijo la pelinegra abriendo las mantas de la cama y dejando que el sannin dejara allí a su compañera.

La rubia se encogió en cuando fue dejada contra la suave cama, balbuceando incoherencias y abrazando la almohada con fuerza, a pesar de estar con los rastros del sake, se notaba menos perturbada que antes, incluso su rostro ya mostraba algo de serenidad.

—Sí, bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Jiraiya viendo por la ventana que estaba a punto a amanecer.

— ¿Eh? ¿No se que a quedar? —dijo Shizune.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Jiraiya alzando las cejas —. En cuanto recupere la sobriedad seguro me manda al otro lado del país de un golpe. Además tengo cosas que hacer —aclaró el ninja poniéndose serio —, encontrar algunas personas, y después de seguir mi camino —miró dormir a Tsunade —, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, y será cuando tenga que ser, mañana o dentro de quince años. Cuando lo hagamos espero que ella recupere la alegría que ha perdido.

La pelinegra mostró una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Gracias por ayudarla.

—No es nada —Jiraiya despeinó ligeramente a Shizune —. Cuídala.

—Lo haré.

—Y si no recuerda nada…no se lo recuerdes —dijo Jiraiya antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando a una sorprendida y confundida Shizune.

.

~o~

.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Tsunade masculló unos cuantos insultos nada bonitos y entre gritos exigió pastillas. La pelinegra estuvo de un lado para otro, intentado aplacar la resaca de la sannin, cuando finalmente ella se encontraba mejor se fue a atender a Tonton.

—Tsk, las cuatro de la tarde —dijo mirando al reloj de la mesita de noche con los ojos entrecerrados.

La rubia hizo una mueca de dolor, frotándose las sienes y quejándose.

¿Cuánto había bebido?

La verdad, no recordaba nada. Nada de nada. Solo sabía que había estaba bebiendo para olvidar todos aquellos dolorosos. Y después, lo siguiente que supo era que era tarde y el dolor de cabeza le mataba. Lo único bueno de todo aquello, es que no sabía porque, pero se sentía mejor mentalmente. Como si algo le hubiera aliviado el dolor.

Se recostó contra las almohadas, con los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa imperceptible se hizo presente en su rostro, aquella noche, a diferencia de las otras, había recordado todos aquellos momento felices con Nawiki, Dan, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, el tercero, Minato, Kushina y Shizune.

Aquellos recuerdos felices que aun estaban en su mente, a pesar de que las personas con las que les compartió no estaban con ella.

—Tsunade-sama ¿Quiere comer? —Shizune entró con una bandeja llena de comida, mostrando una sonrisa titubeante.

La sannin abrió los ojos.

_No estás sola —esas palabras resonaron en su interior débilmente._

Shizune le miraba con las cejas arqueadas, insegura.

— ¡Más vale que este bueno! —exclamó.

La pelinegra sonrió al ver aquella efusividad y fuerza de siempre, se adelantó sonriendo con alivio y le sirvió.

Tsunade comió en silencio, escuchando la conversación que le hacia Shizune. Esas palabras tenían razón, no estaba sola, aun tenía a Shizune, al tercero y a…Jiraiya.

—Shizune —llamó.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Estuvimos ayer con alguien? ¿Alguien vino a vernos?

La medic-nin en entrenamiento silenció, indecisa en decirle algo. Luego al recordar las palabras del sannin respondió.

—Nadie, Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —dijo la rubia mostrándose ligeramente decepcionada ¿Lo había imaginado?

—Le traeré mas —Shizune cogió la bandeja vacía y escapó de esa incómoda situación.

Chasqueando la lengua, la rubia miró el lugar por donde su alumna había desaparecido con recelo ¿Le estaba ocultando algo? Bah, negó al instante, Shizune no haría eso. Además en ese momento Jiraiya debía estar en Konoha, definiendo la situación en la que había quedado la aldea tras el ataque del Kyūbi, seguramente intentando mantener con vida al crio ese, a Naruto, el hijo de Minato y Kushina, al que todos debían estar odiando.

_No estás sola._

Otra vez aquellas palabras se repitieron en su mente.

Bueno, quizá él estuviera allá. Quizá Minato, Kushina, Dan y Nawiki estuvieron muertos. Quizá Orochimaru fuera un renegado.

Pero a pesar de aquella realidad, los recuerdos que le quedaban eran suficientes para hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

— ¡Tsunade-sama, aquí está la comida! —exclamó Shizune ingresando de nuevo.

Ah, y Shizune también.

Y ellos siempre estarían a su lado, físicamente o simplemente formando bellos recuerdos.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Isi-san, te juro que lo intente, intente hacer un KakaAnko, pero a pesar que me guste la pareja no soy capaz de hacer algo decente, menos un KibaHanabi, no doy para aquellas parejas T^T, discúlpame. Después pensé en un NaruHina que es lo que mejor se me da (por lo menos eso creo), lo iba hacer, pero bueno después pensé que era tu cumpleaños (aunque haya sido ayer ^^U) y tenía que hacer algo sobre tus parejas preferidas y como en tu perfil está el JiraTsu pues hice esto, con todo lo mejor que pude para ¿Cuatro horas?...sí, creo que ese tiempo me tomo hacerlo, aun así no fui capaz de hace romance, romance, uf…_

_Solo espero que haya valido la pena, y te guste ^^_

_Tarde, pero ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Sobre este fic, ya me conoces como soy adicta al Minakushi, siempre tengo que mencionarlo como sea ^^U, pero obviamente la relación de madre-hija de Tsunade y Kushina no es más que una invención, en realidad no se sabe cuán cercanas fueron, y como siempre solo actúo sobre creencias._

_Aclaro esos puntos, espero que te guste._

_A ti y a las que lo lean ^^._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
